Dean Doesn't Want To see His Baby Brother Cry
by This Empty Path
Summary: Sam has a ridiculous request of Dean and Cass. So, why did they comply? Because Dean doesn't want to see his baby brother cry. Slight mentions of Wincest, mostly a light Destiel. Crude humor! But you know me, so it's more humorous than crude. Rated T, 'cause I'll get bitched out otherwise.


**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Supernatural, do you think I'd be spending my time writing about Jensen Ackles going and doing something else? I mean, why would I do that? All rights go to the CW and the creators!**

_In honor of finding out that Jensen Ackles (Dean Winchester) may be Batman, I've prepared this. I 3 you, Jensen!_

Dean looked at Sam with a look that simply said _"you can't possibly expect me to wear that"_. Sam giggled gently, Cass standing behind him.

"Sammy, what are you asking us to do?" Dean asked, concern growing on his face.

"Just wear them…" Sam said, looking down at his older brother, a light smile gracing his face.

"I have to object." Cass interjected, looking at the Boy Wonder outfit in his hands.

"Why?" Sam asked, a small frown taking the smile's face.

"We'll look RIDICULOUS, Sammy." Dean said, feeling the Batman suit's material, rubbing it between his fingers.

"But… Alright, fine, I won't push on it." Sam said, sitting on his bed, pushing his hair back as if to say _"I knew they would say no…"_

"Cass, I really don't like seeing my baby brother sad… Just… Do it for me?" Dean asked, annoyance lacing every other word.

Cass sighed, frowning.

"I'm only doing this because I enjoy your company."

Dean rolled his eyes, walking into the bathroom.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam said, a half-smile covering his lips.

"Don't mention it. Really, don't." Dean said, slight biting hostility in his voice.

Cass frowned at the light material again.

"Why did I agree to this?"

Dean walked out of the bathroom, his body in suit.

"God damn it, how do I get this hood-thing on?" Dean swore at nobody in particular.

Cass took that opportunity to steal the bathroom, locking the door.

"Like this." Sam said through the door, muffled.

Cass could tell the brothers were sharing a moment, like they once had before he had come into the picture completely. Him and Uriel had always been watching over the boys, protecting them from danger, so Cass knew that the brothers had once shared feelings for each other. But that was over, now that he was taking up space in Dean's mind.

He smiled at that.

"Cass, hurry up in there!" Dean growled through the door.

"One minute, Dean." Cass said, startled at being awoken from his thoughts.

He pulled on the costume, frowning. It was tight in all the wrong places, and he looked ridiculous. He walked out of the bathroom, to be greeted with an almost equally ridiculous looking Dean.

However, that was probably because they were wearing the pathetic 1950's style ones instead of the newer ones with the body armor.

"You look completely laughable." Cass said, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Well, so do you, Boy Wonder." Dean said, smirking.

He could definitely go somewhere with this.

"Uh… Guys?" Sam interrupted.

_"Damn" _Dean thought, frowning.

"Sorry about the distraction, Sammy." Dean uttered, very well knowing that Sam was jealous of Cass having what once was his.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sam said, letting a fake smile curve his lips.

"So… Did you get what you wanted?" Cass asked.

"You two… Make the most perfect and laughable pair." Sam said, snapping a picture.

"Wha-" Dean managed to get out, before he jumped at Sam.

"No! Dean, I wanted that picture!" Sam said, frowning.

"I don't care, Sammy. This is a line, do not cross it." Dean said, deleting the picture from Sam's phone.

"Well, aside from the douchery that just happened, thank you." Sam said, snatching his phone back.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Do we have to keep these on?" Cass asked, shifting in his elastic body-suit.

"I guess you can take them off, I'm leaving." Sam said, putting his wallet in his pocket.

"Make a food run, will ya?" Dean said, smiling.

"Of course." Sam quipped, walking out the door.

Sam leaned against the door, smiling at the SECOND picture of them that he got a chance to file before the other one was deleted.

_"I have to leak this."_


End file.
